Modern Middle Earth
by Voldemort of Mordor
Summary: The people of middle earth fight strongly during 2000 A.D. against the spirit of Saruman.


The days changed. A young hobbit named Ellesar Took (named after a great king of Gondor) was having a picnic when rain fell, and lightening struck his spoon. He called this electricity, and soon learned how to wield it. He made artificial light, and gained so much money, that he bought Isengard, and based his business there. Thousands of men and hobbits flocked to Isengard to modernize their homes. Soon, hundreds of people could wield electricity, and made many things. About two hundred years passed, and many new things were invented. Everything from cars to record players (the most popular bands were The Ents and Elven Rebels.)  
"But far on the once inhabited island of Numenor, an ancient evil stirred. The spirit of Saruman bred new Uruks. Soon he had a massive army of them, but all had the old weapons. They boarded the ships, and left for Middle Earth. Meanwhile, a young king of Rohan, Eomer XIX, feared something. He knew that someone from off of Middle Earth would attack soon. He wnet down the steps of the ancient Meduseld, and said to the city of Edoras, "Long have you slept, Riders of Rohan! Now arise for the time is come to gather for defense."  
The city of Edoras had barely changed from the time of the Second Age. It was miles bigger, had new, modern houses, had roads going through it, and had no wall. The people were still the same. They had a great cavalry for they were once great Horse Lords. He went to the airport, and took off for the renewed Osgiliath.  
He rented a car, and drove to the capital building. The king of Gondor, Aragorn XXI came out. "Why hello there. I'm surprised to see you. What brings you here?," asked Aragorn.  
"I fear that we must reform an army. Saruman's spirit has returned," said Eomer.  
"I should trust a half elven man, Eomer, so I will muster the troops," replied Aragorn.  
Aragorn went into the building and Eomer followed him. Aragorn picked up a phone, and dialed a number.  
"Hello Faramir. Round up the troops from the training fields," said Aragorn. He spoke on the phone for a while, then finally hung up. "Oh, Eomer, there is something amazing that our scientists discovered. We call it the nuclear missile. It can destroy entire cities, but it is very dangerous. We will not use it unless we must," explained Aragorn. Meanwhile, a small vessel with thirty Uruks on it sailed down the Brandywine. They sailed for a long time until suddenly, the HDS (Hobbit Defense System) was set off. The Uruks landed right before their ship was blown to smithereens. They took their bows and arrows, and fired at the HDS. One of them sprinted to the Brandywine Bridge, and crossed. He sprinted to the HDS and tried to break through the steel door. A hobbit came out, and shot the Uruk with a small but deadly gun. The hobbit army was immediately summoned. They waited at the mouth of the Brandywine for more ships to come. While they waited, they built two motion sensitive turrets that had a computer that knows friend from foe. There were no ships seen for days. One day, the sound of galloping hooves was heard. "Hail, Hobbits," the leader said, "I am Theoden XIX we came to attack Saruman's forces. I must compliment you on your craftsmanship on those turrets. But if the Uruks saw those on the horizon, they would turn, and go to the Grey Havens which have been untouched for hundreds of years. We should cover the turrets with earth and twigs to deceive the enemy. Then we should hide in the nearby forest, Eryn Vorn" A hobbit stepped forward. He said, "Hello good sir, I am Bill Gamgee. I am an ancestor of the great Samwise Gamgee who went with Frodo Baggins to destroy Sauron's ring. I am the commander of this army, and I utterly agree with you about the turrets. I'm pleased to have your acquaintance."  
  
Bill Gamgee, a tall hobbit (at four foot eight), entered a small building, and disappeared. Suddenly, his voice was heard throughout the camp, "All hoobits, please help disguising the turrets as hills. Gather earth and twigs, and cover them." Suddenly, out of all the tents, all the hobbits poured out. The Rohirrim and the hobbits covered the turrets. It took them hours until finally, there were two hills. All the hobbits and men went to hide in the forest. Before they got too far, a helicopter landed nearby. Out of it stepped a man who came running towards them. "You must go to the Havens!," he yelled, "They are almost there. Follow me, we have arranged for a fleet of transports for the journey to arrive." Suddenly, many huge airplanes appeared, and landed. Everyone rushed into a vehicle, and they flew. They flew over the peaceful Shire, and landed by the even more beautiful Grey Havens. But the untouched land soon filled with Uruks. The Uruks luckily didn't destroy anything, but they ran hard south, for they could smell the armies and longed for battle. The human and hobbit alliance were soon joined by Gondor who had just landed nearby. The army got their weapons ready. "For the Shire!," yelled the hobbits. "For Gondor!," yelled the Gondorians. "For Rohan!," yelled the Rohirrim. "For Middle Earth!," everyone yelled. They charged fast, and in the distance, saw the Uruks. "Fire!," yelled Bill. The guns were fired. Many Uruks were killed, but they still charged. The Uruks drew their swords, and met the hobbits and men. The hobbits took the elven blades that were sent from the Undying Lands, and they glowed blue. The Rohirrim galloped behind the others, and met the Uruks from behind. The Gondorians stayed behind the hobbits, holding guns. Even though the battle was looking good, more allies came. Dwarves sprinting into battle, fighting with their shining axes. The Uruks were outnumbered and killed when one boat came ashore. Only Saruman came off of the boat. He walked up to a dwarf, and started to choke him. A gunshot was heard, and smoke came from Bill's gun. Saruman fell forward on his face with a hole in his stomach. "Victory!," everyone yelled. 


End file.
